


Gift

by aloneandsleepless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Reader has a child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flip is soft too, not Flip's child, single mom, so much fluffiness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: Flip wants to surprise you and he's going to have special help.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x black! Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 18





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really self-indulgent fic. I wanted some fluffiness in these tough times we're living in, and this was what I came up with. I hope you like it!

You take off your glasses and leave them aside for a moment. Your sore eyes are struggling to stay open, and you let out a deep sigh. Exhaustion, stress, and hunger are taking over your body and mind, and you’re not able to focus anymore. You lean back on the chair and stare at the papers on the poorly lit kitchen table while thinking about the next steps to be taken in a law case. You had sworn you wouldn’t work until late at home, but you were running out of time and your fellow lawyers were waiting for your report the next day at the office, so you have to get it done somehow.

A click on the door lock, followed by heavy steps startles you, letting you know that Flip has arrived after a long day of work.

“Gorgeous, I’m home,” Flip says between cigarette puffs, while he hangs his keys on the keychain on the wall and proceeds to take off his boots.

“Hi Flip!”, a sweet young voice greets him. In the living room, among paints and brushes scattered around the coffee table was your daughter, who was painting a picture when she was interrupted by the detective’s arrival.

“Hello, sweetie, how was your day?” Flip asks, immediately putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the sideboard, heading to the room, and sitting on the floor next to her, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the couch behind them.

“Nothing special, I’m painting a picture. Mama said that if it looks pretty, you can hang it on the wall,” she replies, without taking her eyes off the lines she was tracing with the colored paints on the white canvas.

Flip chuckles, leaning down to give her a sweet kiss on her forehead. “So you better do your best,” he says. “Where is your mother?”

“In here, in the kitchen!” you yell, soon as you hear his voice, your glasses are already back on your face, as you turn your attention back to the files and notes in front of you, now determined to finish it so you can enjoy your family time.

“What are you hiding in your pocket, Flip?”, the girl asks, her eyebrows furrowing when she notices a hint of a gold paper inside Flip’s coat pocket.

“Shhh. It’s a gift for mommy. It’s a surprise”, Flip whispers, taking a small box out of his pocket and leaning down to show her a package wrapped in golden paper, tied with a red ribbon.

“Is it chocolate? Mama said chocolate sometimes is better than expensive gifts,” she says, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the cute package, no longer able to get her hands off it.

Flip lets out a laugh, amused at the girl’s responses. “It’s not chocolate this time. It’s something special. But I confess that I’m a bit nervous, I don’t know if she will like it. What do you think?”, he utters, carefully opening the small box so she can take a better look at it. Her eyes widen at the sight of the content, and she smiles happily, with her cute dimples on display.

“It’s so beautiful! Can I help you with your surprise? People at school say I’m great with surprises,” she squeals with excitement, all the paints and brushes long forgotten.

“I would love it. But remember it’s a secret for now. We have to plan the best moment to give it to her”, Flip whispers, his low voice catching her attention, and she listens to him attentively. “What do you say we take Mommy to dinner and then we give it to her together?”

“Yes! Can I draw a picture to give her too?” the girl asks, as her whole face lit up, and her body bounces up and down with enthusiasm.

“Of course. I’m sure your mother will love it,” Flip answers, hiding the box back into his pocket. He wraps his arm around the little girl, pulling her closer to him and resting his head on hers.

“Can I ask you something, Flip?” she says in a low voice, playing with the hem of the dress with her fidgety hands, suddenly feeling shy. “Do you love Mommy?”

Flip looks down at her, feeling his heart racing, hesitating for a tiny moment. “I do. With all my heart”, he answers, smiling at her. “Both of you”, he adds, feeling good as he says it out loud.

The girl looks up into Flip’s eyes, grinning from ear to ear at his answer. She wraps her tiny arms around his waist and hugs him tight, resting her face on the giant man’s chest. Flip hugs her back, rejoicing at the warm feelings of love, happiness, and belonging.

“Do you think mommy will cry when she sees our gifts?” she asks, still clutching at Flip like a big teddy bear. 

“I don’t know, sweetie. Happy tears, I hope,” he responds. “Now tell me, what are you painting?”, he asks when he notices the canvas on the coffee table.

Little did they know that all the time, you were leaned against the door that leads to the living room, with your arms crossed, watching closely the loves of your life as their conversation unfolded, and you had already wiped your tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Awnn, this was pretty cute, wasn't it? Flip is a softie for the woman he loves.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!  
> @aloneandsleepless


End file.
